


Taken By The Redneck

by cassiegz111



Category: The Walking Dead, Twd - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, Fucking, Light Bondage, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1392850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiegz111/pseuds/cassiegz111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/N is abducted by Daryl to his cell and has his way with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taken By The Redneck

My arms were bond and I couldn't move them. I opened my eyes to see I wasn't in my own cell. The room was lightly lit by a few candles giving the room a creepy glow. I searched around and saw a large shadow. I couldn't see who it was but the shadow, chuckled. "Good to see you're awake." I knew who it was. I knew that voice anywhere. Daryl came out of the shadows with a mischievous look on his face. "Daryl? What are you doing? And why am I tied up?" I asked trying to move my hands again with no avail. "Simple." He took his shirt off. My cheeks grew warm. "Daryl, What do you think you're doing?!" I argued as he removed the rest of his clothes. His cock hitting his stomach with a slap. "I'm gonna have my way with you." That sent shivers down south. I rubbed my legs together putting a little friction in the spot that was now warm and wet. I had no idea why I was being turned on by this. I was just taken in the middle of the night by this hot redneck who now says he's going to have his way with me. I shouldn't be turned on. But that didn't stop my juices from pouring down my legs. "Already can't wait?" I gave him a confused look.

Is it that noticeable that I'm eager to know what he's going to be doing to me? "Your juices are pouring down your legs." He pointed out and bit his bottom lip. I looked down just to see my naked body. "When did I get naked?" I asked him. "I undressed you myself. You're a pretty heavy sleeper." My cheeks burned with embarrassment. "This is called sexual harassment." "Not if you like it." He rubbed my left nipple and I caught my breath. He palmed my pussy before slipping his hand in my folds. My back arched in command as he searched my warmth brushing against my sensitive nub of nerves. Daryl got on his knees in front of me my pussy inches away from him. He blew cold air on my pussy making me shiver in anticipation. "Daryl..." I whimpered. "What do you want me to do? Where do you want me the most?" He asked his voice husky. "I- I want your mouth..." "Where?" He teased. "I want your mouth on my pussy! I want you to eat my pussy until I cum!" I screamed. Daryl shoved his tongue in my folds, searching for my clit. I gasped at the contact. Daryl hummed into my pussy sending vibrations through me. "Fuck." I moaned. I wanted him to do it rougher. My hands were tied keeping me from taking Daryl from the back of the neck an shoving him deeper into my pussy. "Behave."

Daryl said licking his lips. "Please make me cum Daryl." I begged him. "As you wish." Daryl used to fingers from his hand to separate my folds giving him a good view of my clit and my entrance. He stock his tongue into me licking my insides. "That feels so good, Daryl." I groan loudly. Daryl pulled away standing. "Hey!" I said annoyed that he stopped. "Shut it." He said positioning himself at my entrance. "I want to fuck you with my cock." I could tell he was just a desperate as me. I nodded. "Yes. fuck me hard. Daryl." "No problem there." He slammed into me. I screamed at the feeling. Daryl didn't slow down at all as he slammed into me harder and deeper. I gripped on to the rope keeping my hands bound hard as Daryl rocked my world. "That's it Daryl." I moaned. Daryl pulled my hair back revealing my neck. He bite into it groaning into it. "You like the way I fuck your tight pussy?" He asked gripping my hair tighter. The pleasure was so intense I couldn't think of words to say. "Huh? Do you like my cock deep inside you? Fucking you? Making you feel good?" "Y-Yes!" I screamed out my orgasm went through me. "You came?" Daryl asked me stopping.

I was breathing heavily, my feet were numb, that was intense. "Who said you could cum with out me." He growled slamming into me again harder than ever. "Daryl! I can't..." I moaned. I hadn't recover from the first time I came so I was very sensitive. "Deal with it." He growled into my ear. Gripping me tightly he fucked me harder the sound of flesh sapping against each other filled my ears. Then the tightening in my stomach came rose again. "Shit I'm cumming again." "You better not come this time." Daryl warned. He teased my clit. "Shit!" How am I going to hold back if he teases my clit like that. "Fuck I'm cumin." "Yes cum!" I begged him. Moments later I felt his warm stuff fill my pussy. Daryl pulled out and cut my ropes. I fell on the floor. The second orgasm was so intense my legs turned to Jelly. But I loved every minute of it. "Now Aren't you happy I took you from your cell?" "No. I'm beyond HAPPY. We should do this again. But this time. You're tied and I'm in control." "That sounds like a plan." Daryl leaned to me and kissed me. His hands made there way to my pussy and he explored my wetness. "Now for round two."


End file.
